Prelude to A Sponge Bath
by Oryn
Summary: Percakapan sebelum mandi sponsnya Dean. Murni dialog. Arsip fic lama.


Disclaimer: still hoping that someday I will be able to declare that Supernatural and its gorgeous characters are mine. And no, this fictional work is for enjoyment purpose only.

Author's note: fic ringan yang ditulis dalam rangka latihan. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

"Mana burger keju pesananku?"

"Dan selamat pagi juga buatmu, Dean."

"Huh. Yeah. Burgernya?"

"Kamu tidak serius, kan?"

"Bung, kapan aku tidak serius kalau sudah menyangkut soal makanan?"

"Hh... Dean, perutmu baru beberapa hari dioperasi, ingat? Dokter bilang kau masih belum boleh mengonsumsi makanan yang teksturnya keras, berminyak pula."

"Aw... ayolah, Sammy. Masa kau tega membiarkan aku menyantap hidangan rumah sakit yang memuakkan seperti ini? Lihat, nih. Berani taruhan kamu tidak akan bisa mendiagnosis ini makanan dari jenis apa."

"Hm, kelihatannya seperti bubur gandum."

"Kau tak yakin, bukan? Pernah kaucium bubur gandum yang baunya seperti ini?"

"Ow! Kena hidungku, tahu!"

"Kalau kubilang, sih ini lebih mirip bubur kertas untuk daur ulang."

"Yah..."

"Dan rasanya jauh lebih parah. Mau coba?"

"Oke, oke. Letakkan sendok itu, nanti buburnya melayang ke mana-mana. Aku paham maksudmu. Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan doktermu, tapi aku tidak janji apapun."

"Begitu, kek dari kemarin."

"Aku bawakan Jell-O, omong-omong."

"Jell-O sungguhan, kan? Bukan gumpalan mengerikan produk dapur rumah sakit?"

"Iya. Yang merah, kesukaanmu. Dan... aku bawa es krim juga, menurut dokter kamu diizinkan makan itu."

"Sam, kadang-kadang kamu adik yang jempolan."

"Cuma kadang-kadang?"

"Soalnya kamu lebih sering menyebalkan. Dan kau berutang banyak padaku."

"Dean, aku tahu sekali ini kamu selamatkan lagi nyawaku dan... aku sungguh minta maaf karena aku tidak mampu lebih cepat menghentikan makhluk itu dari menikammu..."

"Whoa. Astaga, Sam. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Jadi?"

"Dua kata. Mandi spons."

"Uh-huh."

"Jangan pasang tampang sok suci begitu. Tidak berlaku buatku, tahu?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Kau bersekongkol entah dengan siapa untuk mengirim suster Nazi itu buat memandikan aku. Mengakulah."

"Suster Nazi? Oh, maksudmu suster Sauerlich?"

"Terserah siapa namanya. Bung, dia itu seharusnya bekerja di rumah pemotongan hewan, bukannya di rumah sakit manusia! Tidak punya perikemanusiaan sama sekali dia!"

"Memangnya kamu diapakan olehnya?"

"Huh... bisa dibilang apa yang diperbuatnya bikin aku trauma dengan mandi spons. Jangan tertawa, Sam. Ini tidak lucu!"

"Oh yeah. Itu dan kau menuduhku terlibat dalam penggantian perawat yang menangani mandi sponsmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang penggemar teori konspirasi."

"Terserah. Pokoknya entah bagaimana caranya, kembalikan suster Mayer yang dulu itu."

"Pernahkah terpikir olehmu bahwa kenyataan bahwa suster Mayer kepergok berada di atas tempat tidurmu, dengan posisi sugestif, kalau boleh kutambahkan, adalah alasan kenapa dia dilarang memandikanmu lagi?"

"Itu..."

"Dan andaipun aku yang meminta pertukaran perawat, itu artinya aku membantu proses kesembuhanmu, tahu? Kaudengar sendiri dokter melarangmu melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga dan...indehoi dengan suster nyata-nyata masuk kategori itu."

"Sammy, aku bisa saja memuaskan seorang wanita tanpa perlu bekerja keras, kau tahu? Dan tentu saja itu berlaku juga sebaliknya, jika kamu paham maksudku."

"Ugh. Terlalu. Banyak. Informasi."

"Hei, itu fakta."

"Makan es krimmu, Dean, sebelum mencair."

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, tapi dan... mmm... ini enak. Oke, aku akan mempertimbangkan buat memaafkanmu karena ini _chocolate sundae_ paling sedap yang pernah kumakan. Mau cicip?"

"Uh... biar aku ambil sendok sendiri."

"Hei, kita kan kakak-adik."

"Walaupun kita berbagi materi genetik, bukan berarti aku mau berbagi kuman-kumanmu. Mm... tidak buruk."

"Tidak buruk? Lidahmu perlu disekolahkan. Hm, tapi walaupun kaubawakan aku es krim ini tiap hari sebagai tawaran perdamaian, ada satu hal yang kauperbuat padaku yang aku tetap sulit melupakannya."

"Apa?"

"Bung, kau memakai... pembalut wanita sebagai perban lukaku!"

"Waktu itu keadaannya gawat darurat, Dean. Pengemis tidak dapat pilih-pilih, kan?"

"Tapi kenapa harus pembalut wanita?"

"Soalnya benda itu berdaya serap tinggi, steril, higienis dan merekat dengan kuat."

"Nah, sekarang kau terdengar seperti pengisi suara iklan pembalut."

"Lagipula, apa yang kulakukan itu berhasil, bukan? Dokter saja mengatakan aku memilih material yang cukup baik untuk pertolongan pertama. Coba, kalau kamu paling bakal menggunakan lakban dan kain gombal yang kamu tidak tahu berapa banyak bakteri yang bersarang di sana."

"Tetap saja."

"Bung, ada apa, sih antara kau dan pembalut wanita?"

"Pokoknya... jika ini terjadi lagi, berjanjilah untuk tidak pakai barang itu lagi untuk memperban aku. Sumpah pramuka."

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak hendak mengatakan kamu fobia pada pembalut wanita seperti kau takut terbang, kan?"

"Itu berbeda. Pokoknya... jangan."

"Kau setidaknya harus beri aku alasan."

"Itu... itu benda khusus perempuan yang seharusnya tidak digunakan oleh laki-laki. Titik."

"Kamu tidak masuk akal, Dean."

"Kapan aku pernah masuk akal? Tidah usah dijawab. Oh, dan omong-omong... dari mana pula kamu bisa peroleh pembalut wanita, eh?"

"Kau ingat Nona Aimee?"

"Aimee..."

"Parker. Pustakawati di perpustakaan kota. Dia yang memberiku akses ke arsip dan manuskrip tua sewaktu kita melakukan riset untuk kasus kita."

"Oh ya, cewek pirang yang tidak bisa melepaskan mata darimu... atau bokongmu, lebih tepat."

"Heh. Aku ketemu dia di toko dan yah, aku antar dia pulang karena dia sudah begitu baik pada kita. Tampaknya beberapa belanjaannya tercecer di Impala."

"Tunggu. Ini terjadi pada waktu di mana kau menghabiskan tiga setengah jam cuma untuk beli baterai itu?"

"Yah..."

"Pantas waktu pulang tampang emo-mu berkurang...emo-nya. Habis, ehm, mencetak gol rupanya kau."

"Dean, aku..."

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau ingat untuk bersihkan jok belakang sesudahnya. Bagusnya pakai desinfektan."

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Kamu bukan tipe yang mau menyewa motel dengan tarif jam-jaman dan kalaupun kamu ke tempat seorang cewek, kamu akan tinggal di sana setidaknya sampai pagi. Jadi di mana lagi?"

"Kalau menyangkut soal semacam itu saja, keluar kejeniusanmu."

"Trim's... kukira."

"Terserah."

"Eh, bagaimana dengan asuransi yang... Uh-oh."

"Apanya yang 'uh-oh'?"

"Pagi, Tuan Dean Rockefeller. Saya akan memandikan Anda sekarang."

"Itu dia yang 'uh-oh'."

"Tuan Sam Rockefeller?"

"Yeah."

"Harap Anda keluar sebentar."

"Uh... suster Sauerlich, apa boleh saya tetap di sini saja?"

"Sam!"

"Itu terserah Anda."

"Whoa! Whoa! Pelan-pelan, suster. Ow! Ow! Itu sakit, tahu!"

"Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi, Tuan Rockefeller."

"Ya, Dean. Diamlah dan hadapi itu seperti pria sejati."

"Brengsek kau, Sam. Kaunikmati penderitaanku sekarang, tapi aku sumpah akan... Argh! Jeez, suster, aku bisa menuntut Anda karena kekerasan terhadap pasien. Ow!"

"Anda diperkenankan mencoba, Tuan Rockefeller."

"Oh... ouw! Tuhan, bunuh saja aku!"

xox

SELESAI


End file.
